This invention relates to cartoner assemblies and methods for use in the packaging industry to package preselected product groups into cartons. Particularly, this invention relates to methods and cartoner assemblies which continuously place cartons in a vertical manner onto and over product groups being moved on a conveyor line.
The vertical cartoner assembly is designed to be used in synchronization with other packaging related equipment and cooperates with them to package preselected product groups during transport on a conveyor. Particularly, the vertical cartoner assembly of this invention is used to lower carton structures onto preselected groups of containers, such as bottles, to form packaged six-packs of beverages, for example.
In the past, cartons and containers such as bottles have been brought together or packaged in various manners. Typically, however, the bottles or individual product groups have been dropped into or placed onto partially opened or erected cartons in which they are ultimately packaged. Alternatively, the carton blanks are folded and constructed about the individual product groups and which generally requires the use of special carton structures as well as specialized, cooperating carton folding and constructing equipment. These prior art cartoners, due to their increased requirement of handling and constructing of each carton structure, have been limited in output capability, have been restricted in use and have been difficult and costly to maintain due to their respective complex designs.
Although some prior art devices have shown the lowering of carton structures, they have typically utilized mechanical clamps or vacuum cups. These devices have, as a result, functioned at relatively low speeds and have not been reliable in operation. And, although a need has existed in the packaging industry for an economical, compact, reliable and fast speed vertical cartoning structure, none insofar as is known has been disclosed or proposed.
The vertical cartoner assembly of this invention places opened or partially erected cartons or packaging units in a continuous and synchronized manner over preselected product groups as they are moved on a conveyor line. The cartoner assembly of this invention picks up and vertically places the partially erected cartons over the product groups, assembles or closes the cartons about the moving product groups and delivers packaged or finished cartoned units at the end of the assembly conveyor.
The vertical cartoning assembly provides for faster product handling, requires less floor space due to its compactness and provides for the gentle handling of the products, such as bottles, as a result of the vertical placement onto the product groups being moved on a conveyor line.
The vertical cartoning assembly further provides a synchronized and continuously functioning assembly which is adjustable to accomodate varying carton sizes and which is adaptable for use with other cooperating packaging related devices.
The vertical cartoning assembly and methods of this invention overcome the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art devices to yield assemblies and methods which permit the reliable and high speed vertical Placement of about 200 carton placements per minute onto product groups being transported on a conveyor line.